Last Hope
by aswwogas
Summary: A story of a group of three who turn out to be Humanity's last hope if they want to survive.Many elements of other things added.Like Halo,Star Wars and more.Please Rate 'n Review!


-Introduction-

Fred cursed.  
He stood in a jail of a ship,captured while hopelessly trying to evade an unending barrage of fire.Fred stood there,fist clenched and against the wall,trying his best to calm down.Anger was boiling within him.His inability to evade capture of his ship and him.  
Aboard his fighter,was an AI,highly advanced.No,make that _very _advanced.  
Nothing like that had ever been made before,and it was that peculiarly clever mind of Fredric that had made it,out of boredom.

'What could he be doing now?'he wondered as he his heartbeat slowed down,reaching an almost normal level.

He was captured,stripped of all his carried equipment,and thrown into this cell.Anger,hate,dissapointment bubbled in him,threatening to take over and punch everything around him.

"Damn,"he hissed as dropped to the floor.

The ship was suddenly tumbling around,vilently at that too.It shook,vibrated roughly and jerked unexpectedly from side to side.  
Fred crouched on the floor,a leg stretched to stop him from crashing into a wall.  
His initial emotions of hate and all those others were replaced by pure surprise and joy as the thin bright sleek light gate dissappeared.As he ran out,a holo-pod slid out of the wall that eminated the gate.  
The fighter's AI,Geiger appeared.

"Locker in front.Grab weapons.Your slizer is there too,"the AI said urgently,his avatar,a male being,with short hair and blue and green pattern codes sliding down his 'body'.

As the artificial intelligence completed his sentence,a data chip slid out and Fred grabbed it and followed Geiger's instructions.  
He tugged at the locker and it flew open.The first thing he did was grab his slizer,a small watch like device to be worn around a person's arms.He strapped it on and felt a strange tickling sensation trickle through him.  
The chip was immediately plugged in and a Plasma pistol taken.  
Weak,he thought as he pulled the trigger and held it there.  
A green glow appeared at the entrance of the pistol and it charged there,the green orb pulsing.  
He sprinted forward,and arrived at a sort of control room,overlooking what was obviously the hangar.He pushed the trigger further in,cancelling the charge.

He grinned as he immediately caught sight of _his_ fighter.The sleek black coloured craft was shaped in a long and wide wedged shape.The wings were folded into the front,covering the cockpit slightly,only allowing its owner to enter,with a DNA scan.  
His slizer pulsed and the same friendly voice of Geiger muttered,"Get back to it,NOW!They're in battle,we need to escape."

He nodded and once again sprinted towards the hangar,stopping occasionally only to recover from the tumultous movement of the large craft he was in.  
Upon reaching the side of his fighter,he saw shadow flit around.He then pressed down his pistol's trigger,reactivating it's charge.

Fred crawled under his plane and began typing pass codes,almost hundreds of them,continously,activating his fighter,after a last DNA,thumb print and voice check.  
He swung himself over the slightly opened wings and jumped inside the cockpit,just as another person jumped into the cockpit from the landing above him.  
Instinctively,he turned and threatened the uninvited visitor with the pistol's plasma orb glowing at his neck.

The unknown person's head flew up just as Fredric jabbed the pistol at his neck.  
"There's not enough time!Just lock him in the chair!"Geiger barked as the hangar release door slid open slowly,a blue glow hanging there.

Fred punched with his free arm and the person flew into one of the two back seats.  
He sat down and keyed controls in the keyboard in about two seconds.  
Tight seatbelts flew down the two occupied seats and locked them in.A goggle extended from both seat's sides and fitted itself on their heads.  
The view of the outside came into view as the plane began to hum lightly.

"Three,two,one..."Geiger said as he activated the planes jets and took off as the door opened to its maximum and dissapitated the blue light barrier.

As the plane flew off into the air,they were immediately greeted with an insane torrent of plasma fire.Torpedoes were one of the many purple coloured projectiles that were aimed at Fred's captive ship.  
The bad thing,however,was that the fighter too,was in danger of being blasted to hell.  
Fred's eyes flew from side to side,as he viewed every angle,the AI helping him control the fighter as well.The craft swerved,turned,spun,and more,avoiding all the enemy's shots.

"Aboukirs,"Geiger commented,informing them of the enemy's side.

A red notice light appeared on the upper right hand corner of the virtual screen in Fred's goggles.Someone was trying to access his ship's system.  
It was the person in the seat behind.

"What the hell are you doing?"Fred roared.

"Trying to enter your system.Relax,I'm on your side now,"he replied.

"Truth,"Geiger announced,after analysing his voice patterns.

Fred rolled his eyes and gave him access to his plane's systems.  
He immediately noticed a certain change in his plane's flying ability.It moved with more speed and a hell load of more grace.Fredric grinned.Quite a useful partner,he thought.

"They're jumping,"the person informed Fred.

"Hn.By the way,what's your name?"

"Will."

"Will,how much more to the jump?"

"30 seconds,"Will informed his new partner,frowning.The cruiser was not fully destroyed.Aboukirs never gave up a fight,and if they started one,they finished it.

"We'll jump with 'em.Right beside them.Then they can't detect us,"Geiger said.

Fred acknowledged with a light blue light's blink,Will's appearing only a second after his.

"15"Will muttered,still typing commands on the keyboard furiously.

"Brace for impact!!"Fred shouted.It was typical.His ship was small.Attempting a slipspace jump using another ship's travel bubble was dangerous.

And shaky,at the least.  
Will shook violently,along with the fighter as it flew through slipspace,a light purple world forming around them.

"Well at least we made it through,"Geiger commented as both their faces were contorted into those of people looking very uncomfortable.

"Yeah,"Fred said,turning around after releasing the safety belt,and shook Will's hand."Partner"he said.

They both grinned.They were safe,for now,moving in the safety of a ship's slipspace bubble which moved them too,without utilising their fuel.

-End of Introduction-

AN:Yea,I just started getting addicted to fan fiction writing and so please don't blame me if this is not good.I did out of bored and am suddenly planning on how to expand the story.Please rate and review.And yeah,if there's anything bad about the story,please give constructive criticism and tell me how best to improve it.)


End file.
